


Son of a Bitch

by The_Nerd_Extremist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'd Kind Of Hope So, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Extremist/pseuds/The_Nerd_Extremist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How This Is Written:Michelle's POV = One writer named of Samantha; Emily's POV = One writer named of Grace; Kat's POV = One writer named of Kat<br/>So Michelle, Emily and Kat are actually our characters, our personalities are put into these characters and written into the story ...<br/>So basically this story is a Supernatural Fanfiction in where the Winchesters have a child each and a special friend to say the least but, in order to protect them all they needed to have their memories completely wiped and false memories put back in to replace them and to keep everyone safe. Michelle and Emily are out of high school and are best friends with Kat who is in year 12. They have lived somewhat normal lives ... Except for the fact that Kat is a hunter with the Winchesters. Castiel comes to Michelle and Emily and gave Michelle a key saying that if she follows the door it unlocks she will find her real father. Encouraged with this Michelle tests it in every single lock she comes across, hoping against hope that some day she will find the door. Moving to America, she finally finds the door and the story unravels from there ... And we all must be reminded that Kat is not something that can be considered an item of possession</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction 1 ~ The History of Kat (Kat's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a story all about HOW Kat’s life got flipped, turned upside down. And like to take a minute so sit right there, and I’ll tell you all about how Kat was born and made in Bel-Air! Not really in Bel-Air but you get the idea …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't finished either I'm just trying to get everything to work

Kat. That’s the first word I remember hearing when I was born. Kat. Three letters. Nice and simple. Represented my spirit animal. My birth animal. My one favourite species of animal. Besides dragons. And demons. And the darkness and shadows, the death and the spiritless. The cold and the heartless, the empty vessels called humans who have either no or very little souls. Easily overcome and replaced within seconds.

I didn’t use that as my name at first. I had quite a few names. Depending on the region of the world you were in. If you were in Heaven, you would have been told that my name was Demonica, the misplaced and the forgotten prophecy. If you were on Earth, I was multiple names. I could be called The Mockingjay. I could be called The Sorcerer. Shadow Hunter. Assassin. The Elite Assassin. Nightshade. Nightlock. To some I was known as The Death Bringer, Winged Demon, The Winged Assassin. Many different names I was given in my time on Earth. If you were in Hell however, I was called The Seven Deadly Sins. And also the next in line to the throne of Hell.


	2. Introduction 2 ~ The History of Michelle (Michelle's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just waiting for the actual History to come in ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this actually hasn't got anything in it yet I am waiting for the collaboration to come in ...

Hey yeah this isn't really a chapter yet ... It will be I'm just trying to make the actual fanfiction work ... The chapters and the summaries and stuff need to work ...


	3. Introduction 3 ~ The History of Emily (Emily's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Introduction 2 ... Not done yet ... Haven't even got it started yet ... Because yeah ...

This will be written by Emily in some time ... Because oops hasn't even been started yet ...


End file.
